Lot's of Love, Lily
by PennyP123
Summary: After receiving an anonymous package, Harry is taken back via memories to the Marauder era of Hogwarts, with a very special group of girls leading him along the way.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all Harry Potter related characters, situations, places etc. belong to J.K Rowling._

**Lot's of Love, Lily**

**Chapter One**

******

Harry wasn't used to receiving post. The most he received was letters from his friends and school, of which had been nonexistent this summer, much to his chagrin. Now, being at Grimmauld Place, he had no need for such letters, as he was surrounded by all of his correspondents all under the same roof.

So to awake one morning during the summer of 1995 and find a large package perched on the end of his bed surprised Harry. He was under the impression outsiders did not know his whereabouts at the moment, and that if this was a school package, surely Ron would have received the same. Having looked over at Ron's bed, his best friend snoring peacefully under the bed sheets, and no such package lying at the bottom of his bed, Harry surmised this was quite out of the ordinary.

His first thought was to call Sirius. He would know if it was suspicious, surely. He then thought that perhaps Dumbledore had sent Harry something, he had of course sent packages anonymously before, however examining the package, wrapped in crinkled brown paper, there was no note, no sign of who could have sent it, nothing. Harry examined the package carefully, deciding whether or not to open it, or wait until the residents of Grimmauld Place were awake and open it with them.

The latter seemed sensible, Harry had had enough drama for one summer following the Dementor attack, and decided against acting alone again. He patiently waited for the sun to fully rise and Ron to cease snoring, before heading down to breakfast and show his peers what he had received.

**

"I think we should send it to Dumbledore."

Hermione's voice of reason resounded around the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, the occupants all crowded around the brown package. Mrs Weasley nodded her approval, and moved to pick up the package.

"Doesn't look threatening to me," Ron piped up, "Doesn't look like much at all."

"Well it wouldn't Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes, "If Voldemort was going to send Harry a dangerous package he's not likely to write 'lots of love Voldemort' on it, is he?"

"I dunno Hermione," Fred called from across the room, "He might expect a present in return, leave his name and address so Harry can send something nice back."

"I reckon he'd leave an insult, you know him," George added, "Not one to be anonymous."

"Don't be stupid," Mrs Weasley snapped, "Perhaps Alastor will know."

Harry, who had remained quite silent during the morning, glanced at his godfather, who was studying the parcel carefully and thoughtfully, tilting his head this way and that. Beside him, Remus Lupin, looking particularly tired this morning (the full moon was three days ago) tapped the parcel with his wand, muttering under his breath.

He spent several minutes doing this, then straightened up, "I can't detect anything, though perhaps we should let Moody take a look."

Ron sighed impatiently, "If you can't find anything then why waste time," and before anyone could stop him, Ron reached out and tore at the package.

"RONALD!" Mrs Weasley flapped at her son; he jumped back as though being burned. The package fell open of its own accord, the contents arranging themselves neatly on the wooden table. The occupants of the watched on bated breath as the contents settled neatly, as thought awaiting further instruction.

Harry merely stared. Settled in the middle of the table, was a round, ornate box, it looked like a music box. Pale blue in colour, trimmed with gold and covered in small carved patterns, swirls and stars and moons. Beside it, was what looked to be a large mirror, though when Harry peered over, he saw no reflection. And finally, beside it, was a small yellowing envelope, with the words '_Open First'_ scribbled on the front. Harry glanced at his godfather, who was staring at the box, shooting furtive glances towards Remus, whose eyes had glazed over a little. Harry returned his gaze towards the items, ignoring the expectant looks of his friends.

"Well..." Ron motioned towards the envelope, "Open it Harry."

Harry picked up the envelope, examining it carefully. He glanced once again at his godfather, who gave him a small nod, and Harry carefully opened the letter, and unfolded the parchment within.

_Harry,_

_This package was given to me shortly before your mother passed away. I was instructed to give it to you should anything happen to her, or her friends. I'm sorry I have not sent it sooner, there were some difficulties, however I hope it gives you the answers you seek. Open the box Harry, and all will be explained._

Harry finished reading the letter out loud, to which Remus took it from him and began examining it carefully. He waved his wand over the parchment, a small crease forming on his forehead. Beside him, Sirius peered over to the mirror like object.

"I think I recognise this," he mused, poking it gently. He looked over to the box, and gave a small nod.

"Open it then Harry," Fred urged eagerly, shoving him lightly in the shoulder. Harry gave a small smile, reaching forward to oblige. Excitement coursed through his veins, knowing this package had something to do with his mother, whoever had sent it, they knew her. They knew his mother.

Harry flicked the tiny catch on the blue box, and with a small click, the lid slowly opened. The occupants of Grimmauld Place shuffled and whispered excitedly as the box revealed what was within.

Swirling silvery liquid hung lazily inside the box, tiny waves rippling through the contents. Harry recognised it immediately – a pensieve. He watched as a small amount of the silver liquid floated gently out of the box, and wound its way through the air until it suddenly dropped down onto the mirror. The mirror seemed to jump to attention, rising up to stand vertically and face the Harry and his peers.

"Oi! Shove over Meadowes!"

"Bugger off Taylor this was my idea."

"Oh and just because it's your idea you get to hog all the room?"

"Precisely."

"Will you both shut up; I need to sort the picture."

Harry and the rest of his peers watched in avid fascination as a hazy picture swam into view within the mirror. The voices now had faces, and Harry immediately recognised one of them. With a sharp intake of breath, Harry gazed upon the image of what appeared to be his sixteen, perhaps seventeen, year old mother, who seemed to be fiddling around with something out of view.

"Is that it? Is it working?" the red head turned to her friends, peering towards the people in the kitchen.

"I can see them!" called a small girl excitedly. She had a pleasant, round face, and bright blue eyes that sparkled with eagerness. Her thick black hair bounced about just around her shoulders, her cheeks rosy and her smile wide. She surveyed the occupants of the kitchen, continuing to smile.

"Lily! Lily look!" she dragged Lily back into full view and pointed towards Harry and the others.

"Blimey! Nice one Evans, it actually worked," a tall girl with icy blonde hair styled in a short spiky bob nudged Lily with her elbow. Her eyes were dark as they drifted from person to person before her, her features pointed and elegant. She quirked a light eyebrow, "What's Potter doing there? Blimey is that Remus! Babes you've aged!" she flapped her arms wildly towards Harry and Remus, the latter of whom was smirking.

"Nice to see you too, Dorcas."

Dorcas flipped her hair, continuing to scrutinize Remus' appearance, "You're looking shabby, what did you do with those robes I bought you!? They cost good money!"

Remus chuckled, and leant forward to whisper in Harry's ear.

"These _are_ the robes."

"What did you say!?" Dorcas screeched, Harry had a feeling she was a loud one, and wondered why she had addressed Remus as 'babes'.

"Nothing love, nothing," he smiled. Dorcas snorted.

"Pfft, you're always whispering with Potter, what're you planning? Where's Black and Pettigrew?"

Sirius chuckled, and stepped into view. There was a shriek of laughter, and a petite girl with long, chocolate coloured hair stepped forward.

"Sirius is that a _moustache!_?"

Sirius' hand flew to his nose, and he glared at the young girl, her hazel eyes dancing with mirth. She was small, like Harry's mother, though more tanned in complexion. She eyed Sirius carefully, her smile growing wider. Sirius glanced towards Remus, who was smiling softly.

"Hello girls, nice to see you."

"How did they get in?" the dark haired girl demanded, turning to Lily, "I thought you said you were charming it so _they_ couldn't get in?"

Lily shrugged, turning to fiddle with whatever was out of view, "I have no idea, Potter shouldn't be able to get in," she glanced towards Harry with a slight frown, "What've you done?"

Harry stared wordlessly at the mirror. What was this? How was he able to converse with his mother, with his friends? How was this possible?

"He looks a bit clueless Lils, I don't think he knows what's going on," the round faced girl said, peering closer to Harry, "He looks different, something about him looks different."

Lily joined her friend, studying Harry closely, "Potter doesn't have green eyes, and look his nose is a little longer."

"You know Potter's features quite well," Dorcas smirked, wrapping an arm around Lily's shoulder, "Something you wanna share?"

Lily's cheeks turned pink, and she glared at Dorcas, "Well so would you if you had the insufferable little berk sniffing around you for six years," she turned and stalked out of view, Dorcas and the other two girls chuckling.

"I think you've huffed her," the dark haired girl laughed, she turned to face Harry and his friends, "How are you seeing this?"

Remus straightened up a little, "I remember this old thing, overheard the girls blabbing on about it one night in the common room," he smiled at the girls, "It's their memories."

Dorcas flipped her hair again, "You knew? You never told me you knew, how do you know what this is?"

Remus merely smiled slyly, his eyes darting to a smirking Sirius.

"No doubt we'll see. Now, we'd like to know why we're sitting watching this, I think our young friends here would like to know."

The dark haired girl raised an eyebrow, "As if we'd tell a Marauder, this was supposed to be for our kids!"

"Shut up Taylor, divulge nothing to the enemy!" Dorcas cried dramatically, her eyes dancing, "They kept plenty from us!"

The round faced girl snorted, "One of our kids must be there," she surmised, "How else would it open? We spent ages on that charm, there's loads of red heads, maybe they're Lily's?"

"I heard that!" called a voice from out of sight, the girls giggling once more.

"You said he isn't Potter," the dark haired girl mused, "Potter must've reproduced with one of us."

Each of the girls pulled a face, the occupants of the kitchen chuckling. Harry continued to stare in awe. A million questions racing through his mind.

"He's too quiet to be Potter," Dorcas continued, "Hasn't even asked Evans out yet."

"Hmmhmm," the round faced girl moved back slightly, and appeared to be sitting on a bed.

"Well, either they've got past the charms, or one of our kids is out there. Any of you lot got a mum called Alice?"

No one answered, and Harry felt a strange lurch in his stomach. Alice. That name.

"Guess not," the dark haired girl shrugged, "I still say Potter's spawned, oi Lily! We think that Potter lookalike is Potter's offspring."

They heard a snort, and the kitchen chuckled again.

"Perhaps," Sirius offered, "You should give us some insight Gabby love."

The girl named Gabby rolled her eyes, "You're not gonna leave us alone, are you? Ever!? Honestly Sirius you're like a lost puppy, always sniffing around."

Sirius grinned, though Harry noticed a flash of something cross his grey eyes. He looked over to Remus, who was continuing to stare with a small smile.

"Might as well," mused the girl named Alice, "Look at then, all eager eyed, it'd seem a shame."

"You're too trusting," snorted Dorcas, "Even if he isn't Potter he could relay the info to his dad."

Harry smiled for the first time. His dad. They knew his dad.

"Well I'm against it! Not after that stunt Sirius pulled this morning," Gabby huffed. She shot a glare at Sirius, and presumably left to find Lily.

"I still can't believe he set her skirt on fire, she was only talking to Philips," Dorcas snorted.

"Touch of the green eyed monster I think," Alice giggled, pointing at Sirius, "Just ask her out you idiot."

Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to Harry, "Nosy parkers, the lot of them. I simply felt it was a rather ugly skirt."

"I heard that too!" the voice of Gabby echoed through the room.

"Ten minutes and they've both huffed," Dorcas sniggered, "Right well I _suppose_we can let then in on it. Those red heads are definitely Lily's clan."

"They're not," Remus laughed, "But go ahead."

Dorcas seemed to ignore this, and settled herself beside Alice.

"Right well, we decided in fifth year to make this little memory to show our darling children once they hit fifteen. It was Evans' idea, reckoned it'd be nice to leave a little piece of our teenage selves behind," she studied her nails for a moment, frowning at a small chip in the polish, "Naturally, we made it Marauder proof, clearly that failed," she shot a look at Sirius, who held his hands up innocently.

"Anyways," Alice continued with a look, "We imprinted ourselves in this, and started adding memories. By sixth year we figured out how to communicate through it, and decided to keep ourselves at sixteen, last year of childhood and all. Sort of a narration, once we left Hogwarts we were able to have the memories automatically imprint themselves without us physically adding them, so I have no idea whether the narration will continue till then, but for now we can add our input," she looked over her shoulder, "Be nice and those two will come back. There were a few times we added memories separately, so we'll probably come and go."

"So this is your memories," Hermione asked politely, looking severely impressed by the girl's magical talent.

Dorcas nodded, "We added a few from when we first started, but most are fifth year onwards, they got more frequent as we figured out more what to do."

"What's in there?" Fred asked eagerly, shuffling forward to get a better look at the mirror.

"Important moments in our lives," Alice shrugged, "Specific memories we wanted our kids to see, stuff we wanted to remember and watch ourselves," she glanced over her shoulder again, "I think they're trying to work on the picture, it's a little fuzzy over on this end."

"Dorcas ask them what year it is!" Lily's voice called.

"What year is it?" Dorcas mimicked.

"1995," Remus responded with a small smile, "Quite a long time as passed."

"You're telling me!" Dorcas laughed at him once more, "Greying quite a bit there."

Remus chuckled and glanced at those surrounding him, "Lack of tact, always her problem."

"Psshtt! I'm full of it, there's nothing wrong with speaking your mind," she crossed her arms and pouted slightly, "You're too sensitive Lupin, really."

"So what can you show us?" Ron piped up, "Everything? Can we see these two when they're younger?" Ron gestured towards Sirius and Remus.

Alice nodded, "They'll be in there no doubt, terrorised us for years."

Lily appeared once again in the frame, smiling at Harry as she sat next to Alice, "I take it we're showing them?"

Dorcas nodded, "Why not, someone has to watch it, and one of our kids has to be there."

"Whose is it," Gabby stalked into the picture, looking out into the kitchen, "I'm not continuing till we know."

Sirius patted Harry on the shoulder, and grinned, "Ladies, meet Harry Potter, son of Lily Evans and dear old Prongsie."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy this next part._

_Disclaimer: See Ch1_

**Lot's of Love, Lily**

**Chapter Two**

******

The kitchen of Grimmauld Place burst into laughter at the look of horror on the sixteen year old Lily Evans face. Cries of 'Potter married Evans' and 'Ooooo Lily got it ooonnnn' emanated from the mirror, and Harry couldn't help but grin. Lily blushed furiously, and hid her face in her hands. Beside her, Dorcas nudged her friend, and pointed to Harry, doubled over with laughter.

"I bloody knew it!" Gabby cried, jumping to her feet, her eyes roving over Harry, "Look, Lily's eyes, tell me Harry, how did she finally win him over?"

Harry's heart sunk, for of course, he didn't know. He glanced at Sirius, who smiled sadly, before turning back to the girls.

"Now now, that would be telling. I'd quite like to see it, if I'm honest."

"No!" Lily cried, "Oh this is horrid! Potter! Of all people Potter! I was drugged, a love potion! Yes that has to be it!" Lily continued to mumble to herself, the other girls cackling loudly. Harry felt another pull in his stomach. She seemed so distraught. Remus gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"She's sixteen Harry, remember that."

Harry nodded, feeling a little better. Perhaps watching these memories would explain why his mother had hated his father, and show him just how he managed to win her heart. The crowd in the kitchen waited for the girls to calm down, who were still chuckling at Lily's reddening face.

"Ohhh that's the best thing I've heard all year," Dorcas laughed, wiping a tear from her eye, "I can't wait. Now, what's say we get on with this, I'm sure Potter Jr. is itching to see this."

Alice and Gabby fell into bouts of laughter once again, and Dorcas tapped something out of sight with her wand.

"Girls, let's start from the beginning eh? First meeting!" she grinned fondly at her friends, and then turned to Harry.

"You lot ready?"

Harry nodded, excitement bubbling once again. He couldn't wait. The mirror glazed over, the girls fuzzing until all that could be seen was a grey swirl. A streak of silver bounced out from the blue pensieve, bounding through the air until it settled on the mirror. The mirror began to swirl again, and Harry watched the image of what was unmistakeably the entrance hall to Hogwarts, a crowed of young children chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Harry heard Ron and his brothers stifle a snort, as a younger looking professor McGonagall, though as strict looking as ever, entered the frame. The occupants of the kitchen clambered onto chairs and settled back, ready to watch the memory.

**

"Welcome to Hogwarts," McGonagall's voice rang through the entrance hall, silencing the children almost immediately, "In several moments I will lead you into the Great Hall ready for sorting. Please form a single queue, and no silliness," McGonagall shot a glare at two boys playfully shoving each other, one with messy black hair and glasses, the other with slightly longer hair and an air of boyish charm about him. The two ceased their little fight, and adopted equally innocent grins. McGonagall sniffed loudly, and waited for the children to form a line. She offered a small smile, and said, "Follow me."

The doors opened, and the children began walking into the Great Hall. Four tables filled with students appeared, all eyes on the small children making their way towards the opposite end of the hall.

A small girl, with thick red hair and bright green eyes turned her head upwards, gasping lightly at the stormy sky above. Grey clouds swirled, the distant rumble of thunder echoing lightly through the hall. Her head snapped back down, and she offered an excited grin to the boy behind her. The boy was slight, with shoulder length black hair and a hooked nose. His pallid skin was barely visible behind the curtain of hair that had fallen forward, obscuring most of his face. The boy seemed to smile back, his dark eyes darting to the table on the far left.

The students came to a halt, and watched as Professor McGonagall gestured towards a small stool, upon which sat a battered looking hat. The students gasped as the hat seemed to form some sort of mouth at its brim, and started to sing a song. Lily gazed in awe, her eyes brightening even more as she listened to the hat sing – the _hat_ sing! The hat finished to a round of excited applause from most of the students in the hall, the teachers at the head table clapping politely. McGonagall cleared her throat loudly, and conjured a large scroll. Opening the scroll, she turned to address the small group of students.

"Now, when I call your name, you will step up to the stool, sit down and place the hat on your head. You will then be sorted into your house, which is the house you will remain in for the duration of your studies, _no_ exceptions," glanced down at the scroll, and back at the students.

"Adams, Amy."

A timid looking girl with sandy hair stepped forward, visibly shaking. She placed the hat on her head, and sat down, her eyes squeezed shut. The hat remained silent for several minutes, the girl's eyes opening in surprise. Then, a call of –

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table second right cheered, students clapping loudly and whistling. Amy seemed to relax a little, and hurriedly joined the cheering table, shaking several hands and accepting congratulations. The red headed girl smiled, craning her neck slightly to see the next student, who appeared to be Amy Adams' twin, who was also sorted into Hufflepuff.

A few more students were sorted, until the red head recognised the next boy, Sirius Black, to be one of the boys from the train, who had teased Sev. She felt Severus tighten beside her, and patted his arm reassuringly. The boy spent several minutes on the chair, the table on the far left watching expectantly, before a cry of "GRYFFINDOR!" was heard. The table on the far left cried out in what seemed to be anger and shock, whilst the table on the second left started to cheer. Sirius, who looked a little shocked, but seemed quite pleased with himself, jumped down from the stool and hurried towards the Gryffindor table, high fiving the boy with glasses on his way. The table on the far right, which was the Slytherin table, continued to glare, sharing whispers and furtive glances towards Sirius. The red head glanced at Severus, who seemed very happy.

A Slytherin and two Ravenclaws later, and the red heads name was called.

"Evans, Lily."

Lily grasped Severus' hand for a moment, before slowly making her way towards the sorting hat. Quivering, she placed the hat on her head, grimacing slightly. She gasped, as the hat began to speak, it hadn't spoken for anyone else! Perhaps only she could hear.

"Ahhh, well hello there Miss Evans. Let's have a look shall we. Ohh, very bright yes, I see lots of talent with you. Perhaps Ravenclaw? Hmm, no, no I see empathy, and bravery, oh plenty of bravery. You're very kind, yes, but I think the best house for you would be.."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Lily bit her lip, but smiled. She glanced at Severus, who looked simply horrified, and made her way towards the cheering Gryffindor table. She spotted Sirius, who grinned, and turned away from him, crossing her arms. She wasn't talking to him, not after the way he treated Severus. Accepting her congratulations from several older students, Lily settled to watch the rest of the sorting.

The next Gryffindor to join their table was Alice Jones, a cute little thing, with a round face, button nose and bright blue eyes sparkling with excitement. She bounced over to the Gryffindor table, grinning widely at everyone. She took a seat beside Lily, and whispered, "I'm your new roommate!"

Lily giggled, immediately liking this girl. She seemed very lovely.

Remus Lupin was the next Gryffindor boy, a tired looking boy with sandy blonde hair and kind blue eyes. He seemed very nervous, and tentatively took a seat next to Alice, offering the girls a smile. Sirius, who sat opposite Lily and Alice, leaned over and introduced himself, a charming smile playing about his features. Shortly after, Dorcas Meadowes joined the Gryffindor table.

"Yes yes _lovely _to meet you all, very kind, very kind," she shook students hand and flashed a winning smile, bright blonde hair whipping around as she received her greetings. Lily was amazed at the girl's confidence, and watched her throw a wave towards an equally blonde girl several seats down, perhaps a relative.

Two more boys joined the table, a short, fat little thing with watery blue eyes and wispy hair, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter, the other annoying boy from the train. Lily pointedly ignored James as he squeezed in next to Sirius, the two high fiving once again. The round boy Peter twitched nervously as James began jabbering away to him. The girl named Dorcas rolled her eyes, and shuffled over, throwing Lily a flashing grin. Lily smiled back, she liked this girl too.

"Snape, Severus."

Severus shot a look towards Lily, and stepped up to the stool. Lily glared at James and Sirius, who were sniggering, and turned to face her friend. There were several moments of silence, before a cry of "SLYTHERIN!" was called. Lily's heart sunk a little, and she watched with sad eyes as Sirius hurried over to the Slytherin table.

"Do you know him?" Alice asked quietly, and Lily nodded. Alice patted her arm kindly, "You'll still see him, I'm sure."

There were five students left, and the last Gryffindor to join the table was Gabrielle Taylor, a pretty girl with dark hair, matching eyes and a tanned complexion. She smiled nervously at the girls, and settled herself next to Peter Pettigrew, glancing around at her fellow students. The last students were finally sorted, and McGonagall retrieved the hat and stool, taking it way into a room to the side of the hall. The hall fell silent, as a man rose to his feet.

Tall, and thin, wearing billowing robes of midnight blue, the headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore readied to address his students. His blue eyes twinkled behind half moon glasses, his long silver hair and matching beard seeming to glisten. He smiled kindly at his students, and raised his hands slightly.

"Welcome, welcome all of you. Welcome back, to our old students, and welcome for the very first time, to our new," Dumbledore's eyes rested on Lily, and she smiled tentatively, "Now, I have a few announcements to make before we begin our wonderful feast. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all to please refrain from entering the Forbidden Forest, we do not want another incident like last year with the bowtruckles," several students chuckled, and Dumbledore himself even seemed to smile, "We would also like to remind you of the newest addition to the grounds, the Whomping Willow, which must not be approached at all costs. Now, I will not keep you much longer, tuck in!"

Lily gasped for the umpteenth time that night, as foods of all varieties suddenly appeared on the previously empty golden plates. Chatter emanated throughout the hall, the students already accustomed to this beginning to dig in to the sumptuous dishes before them, whilst the first years glanced around nervously, before beginning to choose what they would like to eat.

Lily started spooning some stew onto her plate, listening to conversations around her. Opposite, James and Sirius were chattering away about the large man who had brought them from the station to Hogwarts, wondering just how he got that tall. Beside them, the little Pettigrew boy listened in fascination, seeming to latch onto the pair automatically. Beside him, Dorcas was babbling away to the girl named Gabrielle, though Lily wasn't sure what her, Lily heard Alice introducing herself to the Lupin boy.

"Remus Lupin, that's an odd name," Alice was saying, "Although I can't say much, Grandpa Jones was called Navarro, funny old man he was, liked gardening, mum swears he was cross breeding Mandrakes with fanged geraniums, she said he knocked himself out loads when they were saplings."

Remus chuckled quietly, "Do you have any brothers or sisters here?"

Alice shook her head, "Only child, what about you?"

"Oh, same. Don't think my mum fancied anymore," he laughed again, but Lily noticed it sounded a little forced. She was about to introduce herself, when a loud voice sounded.

"So Evans, missing your boyfriend?"

Lily rolled her eyes, and turned to face Sirius and James, both of whom were grinning smugly.

"Right snivelly little bugger, you wanna tell him to get out in the sun more," James said scathingly. Beside him, Peter laughed loudly; though Lily was sure he had no idea what they were talking about. She shot a glare at the boys, and turned back to Alice.

"Ashamed? I would be, looks like he hasn't had a wash in years," Sirius snorted.

"Oh shut up, you aren't half the person he is!" Lily snapped, her green eyes narrowing. The fellow first years ceased conversation and eyed the confrontation interestedly. Sirius made a noise of disgust, his grey eyes flitting over to the Slytherin table.

"I'd quite like to be _nothing_ like him, thanks," he replied haughtily. Lily rolled her eyes again and turned back to her plate. The boys continued to trade insults about Severus, Lily growing angrier and angrier. Alice patted her arm again, and smiled, "Ignore them, boys!"

Lily smiled, and tried her best to block out their conversation, very gratefully for Alice's change of subject.

**

The feast ended and Lily managed to slip out of sight of James and Sirius. She stuck by Alice as the Gryffindor prefects took them up winding stairs cases and past portraits shouting their greetings, along narrow passages and finally stopping before a portrait of a rather plump lady dressed all in pink.

"Ohhh hello m'dears," the portrait called, "First years, oh look at them!"

The prefects explained that the fat lady guarded the Gryffindor common room, and that a password was needed to enter. The current password was _Jelly Slug_, and after giving the password, the portrait swung forward to reveal a hole in the wall for which the students were to climb through and enter the room.

The room was large, draped in crimson and gold. Many portraits hung lazily on the walls, the occupants waving happily from them at the new students. Mismatched chairs and tables were dotted here and there, and a large ornate fireplace took pride of place along the left wall, a small fire crackling merrily and casting a warm glow through the room. Bookcases filled with everything from leather bound volumes to peculiar looking trinkets lined the opposite wall, with windows to the left and right. Lily admired the room with a large smile; her new home away from home.

The students were directed up a stone staircase, the girls sent to the left and the boys to the right. Bidding the prefects goodnight, the Gryffindor girls entered their new dormitory in silence, each wearing an equal grin of admiration.

The room again was large, with four comfortably sized four poster beds complete with crimson bed sheets and hangings. Along the opposite wall stood two wooden dressing tables complete with a large round mirror, beside which there were two carved wooden wardrobes. Two more wardrobes stood beside a door which presumably led to the bathroom. Beside each bed was a small bedside table, complete with a tiny lamp and room for whatever else the girls decided to place upon it. The floor was stone, thought mostly covered by a musty looking red shaggy rug.

Immediately, the tall blonde girl whom had introduced herself to everyone at dinner raced over to one of the beds, diving upon it and claiming it for her own. Lily settled herself on the bed closest to the bathroom door. The blonde girl Dorcas was beside her, Gabrielle taking the next bed and Alice choosing the bed closes to the dormitory door. Their trunks stood at the bottom of their beds waiting to be unpacked.

"This is divine," the girl named Dorcas sighed wistfully, "Look at these beds, this colour scheme is simply wonderful," she jumped up from her bed and hurried into the bathroom, a squeal of delight eliciting from her, causing the three remaining girls to giggle.

"Enchanting! So pretty, and _look_ at this _mirror_! Huge!"

Lily glanced over to Gabrielle and Alice who were both chuckling and shaking their heads.

"Might have a problem with that one," Alice muttered, setting about opening her trunk, "I'm Alice by the way, proper introduction."

She smiled at Lily and Gabrielle, who gave their own introductions, quickly joined by Dorcas who loudly announced herself, though there seemed no need.

"Well girls, this gets my approval, I won't be needing to see old Dumbles for a curtain or bed spread change," Dorcas placed her hands on her hips and surveyed the room once more, "Could do with some added decoration though, I'll send for some posters."

The girls continued chatting amongst themselves as they unpacked, learning about one another as they went along. Lily informed the group she was a muggle born with one sister who herself was a muggle too. She didn't dwell too much on the subject, the pain of Petunia's rebuke still fresh in her mind. Dorcas was from an old wizarding family and had an older sister and brother, her brother having just left Hogwarts, and her sister in her fourth year at the school. Alice too was a pureblood, an only child though not quite from such a well known family. And finally, Gabrielle, with a pure-blooded mother and a muggle born father, no brothers or sisters but quite a bit of wealth from her mother's side, she had been part of a well known wizarding family herself. The girls found that although they were each very different, they had a lot of similarities, and quickly found themselves growing fond of each other, and each other's company.

The memory on the mirror began to fade, the occupants of Grimmauld Place smiling softly as the images of the girls clambering into bed disappeared. He'd witnessed his mother's sorting, her first night at Hogwarts, and her first meeting with what he was sure would become her very best friends. He felt an odd satisfaction at seeing this, he now knew a little bit more about his late mother than before.

Harry turned to his Godfather, an unrecognisable emotion on his face, sad yet happy, pained yet content. His godfather gave a small smile, and nudged Remus.

"Gabbling bunch," he laughed, "Never shut up."

Remus snorted in agreement, "Got worse as they got older. I wonder if they'll show us more?"

As if on cue, another memory from the blue box bounced through the air and settled itself on the mirror. Harry's gaze snapped back, and he watched as what appeared to be the girl's dormitory once again solidified in the mirrors image.


End file.
